


All I Need

by OfEndlessWonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/pseuds/OfEndlessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma mysteriously disappears, everyone immediately assumes that Regina is responsible - Snow and Charming, especially, are determined to prove that Regina is involved. But little do they know that the Saviour and the former Queen spent the previous night together after sharing a kiss on the Jolly Roger that neither of them have been able to forget, much as they might want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the return from Neverland, so AU for the remaining half of season 3, with Regina re-instated as Mayor.
> 
>   
> **Art by** [quisieraser](http://quisieraser.tumblr.com).  
>   
> 

“Where the hell is she?” The brunette glanced up from the paperwork she was reading, fixing a look of disinterest on her face as she watched Snow storm into her office (ignoring the worried cry of her secretary at the intruders), Charming not far behind her (as always). She paused at the other side of Regina’s desk, eyes boring into the brunette’s with pure fury.

“Where is who?” She asked, innocently, pen poised halfway in the air as she cocked her head to one side, watching the spasm of rage that passed across Snow’s face – if only she knew just what, exactly, she was talking about, then maybe she could enjoy this just a little bit more.

“You know full well who, Regina!” She slammed both hands down on the brunette’s desk, leaning over so far that she was practically lying across it. “Don’t play dumb.”

“I assure you that I’m not, dear.” She set her pen down carefully and leant back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. “Care to enlighten me as to what you’re accusing me of?” She added an unspoken _this time_ in her head, because really, this was getting ridiculous. Every time that something went wrong she was to blame, and okay yeah, maybe she’d been the culprit back in the Enchanted Forest, but here? Here she just wanted to raise her son – the same son that was still residing with his birth mother and the incompetent grandparents that stood before her now.

“Emma.” The sound of the blonde’s name made Regina’s stomach twist in a way that left her feeling nauseated, the vivid memory of tousled blonde hair and a lithe, naked body pressed against her own echoing inside her head, and she swallowed hard, shaking the thought away. “She’s missing.”

“Missing?” Regina repeated, frown etching itself on her face. “Since when?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know since _exactly_ when,” Snow sneered, and Regina rolled her eyes, because it had been a full two weeks since they’d returned from Neverland, and why on earth would she destroy the good graces she was in with Henry now?

“Oh, please, if I still wanted to hurt your precious daughter I would have done it long before now.” She felt her eyes flash with annoyance, saw Snow flinch at the acid of her tone. She was amused to see Charming’s hand move to rest on the handle of the sword tucked into his belt and scoffed. “Now that I’ve protested my innocence, get the hell out.”

They hesitated, but after a quick glance at her husband, who shook his head, Snow relented and turned with a sigh, following Charming to the door – but she paused in the doorway, looking back at Regina, who sat watching them go with.

“If I find out that you had anything to do with her disappearance -”

“You’ll come back and do something awful to me yes, yes, I’m sure.” She rolled her eyes again, already returning to her paperwork, trying to pretend that their words hadn't affected her. But they had, because she’d woken up to an empty bed that morning, the coolness of the sheets beside her seeming to seep into her very soul and weigh down her every breath.

Not that it had meant anything, she quickly assured herself. No, it could never mean anything. _Especially_ not with Emma Swan, because that would surely be her undoing. But it still stung, all the same.

And now she was _missing_. And Regina knew that, should Snow and Charming find out that Emma had visited Regina’s house late the previous night, that she’d return to the top of their number one suspect list – not that she would probably ever be off of it, even if Emma turned up unharmed.

_She’d been readying herself for bed, changing into pyjamas after doing her rounds of the quiet and empty house to check all the doors and windows were locked. It was a stupid habit, but she didn’t like the aching loneliness that seeped into her bones late at night, when she knew there was no Henry curled up asleep upstairs; it made her think that it would be so easy for one of her many enemies in the town to slip into the house and attack her, especially with her magic so weakened in this world, and no-one would ever know._

_The thought always made her uneasy, so when the doorbell had rung a few moments later she’d jumped, heart hammering a fierce rhythm against her ribs, and she shook her head at her idiocy before slipping on a robe and padding quickly down the staircase._

_A glance through the peephole before opening the door showed that Emma Swan stood on her front door step. She knew that she should have turned and gone back to bed, pretended that she hadn't heard the blonde, but she’d found herself unable to resist pulling the door open slightly and peering through the gap._

_“It’s midnight, Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing here?”_

_“I know what time it is, Regina,” the blonde had sighed, shaking her head in exasperation, and it was then that Regina had noticed the faint scent of scotch in the air._

_“Are you_ drunk _?”_

_“No.” Then, a beat later, “yes. But that’s not the point. Let me in.”_

_“Why should I do any such th- ” That was when Emma chose to barge past her, sliding through the gap she made and shutting the door behind her, leaving Regina standing behind her, furious. “Miss_ Swan _,” she’d hissed, instinctively pulling her robe tighter around her body, as though it would offer her protection, “what the hell are you doing?”_

_“You’ve been avoiding me,” Emma had said simply, leaning back against the door. “Since we got back from Neverland.”_

_“I’ve not been -”_

_“Since we kissed.” Regina flushed, both at the interruption and the memory Emma’s words brought forth._

_It had been their final night on the ship before arriving back in Storybrooke, and Regina had been standing on the deck, hands splayed across the railing as she stared down at the dark tumultuous waves below, waiting for Emma to finish spending some time with Henry so that she could return to his bedside._

_Emma had come to find her, stood silently at her shoulder for several long minutes before Regina had turned to find the blonde watching her instead of the waves. They were alone, the others all sleeping, and she’d found herself inexplicably drawn to guarded eyes, taking a step closer before she even realised what she was doing._

_Later, when she’d replayed the memory over and over again, she couldn’t say for sure who had kissed who first. But suddenly there had been a warm mouth against hers, a hand splaying across her lower back to pull her closer, and she could taste saltwater on Emma’s tongue from the spray of the waves as it slid against her own, and all she’d been able to think was that she wanted_ more _._

_And the single thought was enough for her to wrench herself away from Emma Swan, see the disbelief that she was sure was on her own face reflected back at her, before she’d fled, all but sprinting below deck and back to Henry’s side._

_Needless to say, she’d been avoiding Emma since._

_“That was a mistake.” She’d torn herself out of the memory, back to the present, to where Emma was staring at her with an almost predatory expression, with eyes so hungry that they’d made Regina’s knees weak, because she didn’t think that anyone had ever looked at her in such a way._

_“Was it?” Emma’s voice was silken as she’d taken a deliberate step towards Regina, and the brunette had felt the hard wall at her back, known that there was nowhere, this time, for her to run to._

_She didn’t think she’d be able to._

_“Yes,” she breathed, because it was, it was, it was, and there was no way that it could be anything but. There was no reason for Emma to haunt her dreams with her sinful mouth and talented hands, and God, she shouldn’t feel like this for the one woman that could break her harder than anyone._

_“See, I don’t think that it was.” Emma had moved closer, until she was directly in-front of the brunette, so close that Regina could feel the heat radiating from the blonde’s body. “If it was a mistake, then you wouldn’t have avoided me for so long._ I _think that you didn’t want to face me because you were scared you’d do it again.”_

_“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” But she hadn't been able to force herself to move – all she’d been able to register was the pounding of her heart in her ears, the way her skin ached for Emma’s touch._

_“Is it?” The blonde rested her hands flat on the wall on either side of Regina’s head and she felt her breath hitch in spite of herself as Emma leaned closer, her mouth moving to rest at Regina’s ear. “So, you don’t want me?”_

_“No.” But her voice betrayed her as it shook, and she swallowed hard, because she shouldn’t be reduced to this. But it had been so long since anyone had wanted her, and the thought that Emma did – the_ saviour _– was electrifying._

_“Really?” Emma’s lips brushed the lobe of Regina’s ear as she spoke, and the brunette had shivered beneath the blonde’s mouth as her eyes screwed shut. “’Kay, then.” Emma had straightened up, as though nothing had happened, leaving Regina staring at her, stunned. “I’ll just be on my way.”_

_She’d turned to leave and Regina had felt a stab of panic as Emma reached for the door handle, because as much as she hated it, she_ wanted _her to stay. She wanted to kiss her again; wanted to claim that body in every way she could._

_So she’d reached out, wrapped her fingers around a slender wrist, because she’d known that if Emma had gone through that door that she would have never come back again. She’d fought away her own revulsion at her weakness when Emma had turned back around and pressed Regina back against the wall, hands grabbing for the brunette’s waist with a desperation that was echoed in the way her mouth slanted against Regina’s._

_She’d been able to taste cheap liquor on the blonde’s tongue and it was intoxicating; her hands had slid through blonde locks, tugging hard and she’d smirked at Emma’s low groan in response. Strong hands had lifted Regina’s legs up to wrap around the blonde’s waist easily, and then they’d stumbled up the stairs, lips never parting, until they’d collapsed on Regina’s bed._

_The rest of the night was a hazy blur of hands, tongues and teeth sliding over silken skin, and it had been everything that Regina had never known that she’d wanted. She’d fallen asleep sated, with the taste of Emma on her tongue and the heat of the blonde’s naked body against her side…_

And woken to an empty bed. She’d been forcing the previous night’s activities from her mind all day by immersing herself in work, and Snow had managed to bring it all boiling back to the surface. If only she knew just what, exactly, her daughter had been up to – Regina’s lips curled into a smirk at the thought.

 

x-x-x

“You’re under arrest.” Charming had a look of grim determination on his face as he strode into Regina’s office for the second time that day, sword drawn and held out in-front of him, and Regina nearly choked in disbelief, because how _dare he_?

“Excuse me?” She rose to her feet, furious, wrapping the rage around the like a blanket, face turning thunderous. “For _what_?”

“The kidnapping of Emma Swan.” He actually had the audacity to pull out a pair of handcuffs, and Regina scoffed, though the sight of them, after the metal cuff that had rendered her helpless when she herself had been kidnapped and tortured those few weeks ago, made her mouth dry.

“For the _last_ time -”

“Someone saw her come to your house last night. Watched her barge her way in there – and we all know how much you like intruders.” Regina ground her teeth in frustration, hands curling into fists because there was no way they’d ever believe her now. 

“Who?”

“What?”

“Who _told_ you,” she repeated, through gritted teeth. “Who was outside of my house at midnight? Were you _spying_ on me?” The implication made her heart race, because if they were, if someone was watching her – god, had they seen what had happened after Emma had gone inside? The thought made her sick to her stomach.

“Of all the things, _that’s_ what you’re worried about?” Charming’s eyebrows lifted towards his hairline, but Regina merely waited, and he shook his head before replying. “No, there wasn’t anyone spying on you. They just so happened to be walking by and saw.”

“Just so happened,” she muttered, under her breath, still filled with a fiery rage. “Of course they were.”

“Enough chatting.” Snow’s voice came from the doorway, cold and devoid of emotion, though her gaze was murderous as her eyes lifted to meet Regina’s across her husband’s shoulder. “You’re under arrest.”

“Yes, I heard you the first time.”

“Then turn around and put your hands on your head.”

“Oh, _please_ , you’ve been watching too many police dramas. I’ll come peacefully, there’s no need for any force.” Her eyes glittered with malice as she stepped towards them; she enjoyed the look of wariness on Charming’s face as he aimed his sword towards her, backing up towards his wife. “Shall we?”

They both looked baffled at her complacency, but what choice did she have, really? She wanted to prove her innocence; she wasn’t going to be able to do that if she ran away. The whole Archie incident had proved that.

It wasn’t a long walk to the sheriff’s station, but they could have spared her the indignity of walking in-front of Charming, his sword pointing at her lower back, by driving. But she held her head high and ignored the astonished stares of those they passed, refusing to show any trace of emotion other than mild annoyance, until they passed through the front door of the station and she was out of sight.

She eyed the cells with distaste, remembering all too well that the last time she’d been in one of them she’d nearly died. And Emma… Emma had saved her life, despite everything that she’d done. The thought warmed her, though she quickly pushed it away – she couldn’t afford to start thinking like that, not now. Not after everything. Not after she’d _left_.

It was rather boring, to sit on the small cot and watch the Charming’s discuss what, exactly, to do with her. They knew full well that she was there only because she’d decided to be; she could easily escape if she wanted to and there wasn’t a thing that either of them could do about it. They didn’t know how to get the information about what had happened to Emma out of her, either –she’d like to see them try.

“Has it ever occurred to you,” she called, after nearly an hour of listening to their hushed voices, “that if I _did_ do something to Emma, I would own up to it? I certainly never used to keep quiet about my crimes.”

“No,” Snow answered, coming closer, wrapping her hands around the bars of the cell and looking down at Regina with an expression of disgust on her face. “You bragged about them to anyone that would listen.”

“Exactly. So why would I change that now? Wouldn’t destroying the Saviour be my greatest achievement?”

“That’s exactly the reason why you’d keep it quiet.” Regina arched an eyebrow at that, intrigued.

“Oh, really? And tell me, dear, why would that be?”

“Because this whole town would come for you if they knew you’d hurt her. You wouldn’t stand a chance against them, even with magic. And if there’s one thing that I know you value more than anything, Regina, it’s your own life. You wouldn’t throw it away like that.”

“There’s one minor detail you’re missing there – I value _Henry’s_ life above everything else. And if you put the idea that I did something to Emma in his head, if you implicate me in this and taint the image he has of me in his mind when I am just now making progress to fix it,” she moved to her feet fluidly, crossing the cell in three easy strides and pressing her face against the bars, mere inches away from Snow’s. “I will _destroy_ you,” she hissed, through clenched teeth, her anger making her hands shake.

“You’ve said that before, and I’m still here.” The fact that Snow dared to reply made Regina’s blood boil further, and she felt the buzz of magic in her fingertips, responding to the darkness that flared within her, but she forced it away with some effort, because she _couldn’t_ lose control.

“Believe me, I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

“Snow, get away from her,” Charming warned from his position at Emma’s desk, and with some reluctance his wife did as he asked, moving back to stand at his side. Regina watched them for a few moments more, glaring, before retreating back to the bed, figuring she may as well make herself comfortable seeing as it looked like she’d be here for a while.

She’d barely settled down when the door to the station banged open again, and she glanced towards it and her heart sank, because there was her son, his backpack bouncing between his shoulder blades as he raced forwards.

“Henry, what are you doing here?” Snow asked, obvious distress in her voice as he turned to look at Regina, a mix of emotion on his face.

“When Ruby picked me up from school I knew something was wrong so I came looking for my Mom… Where is she?”

Regina fought back the urge to scream _I’m right here_ , because she knew that, with all she’d done in the past, she only had herself to blame for Henry seeking out his birth mother and seeking solace in her when the curse had broken; she’d learnt now that all she was doing when she denied Emma the title that she was just pushing Henry further away. She didn’t have to like it, but she did have to accept it.

“She’s not here.”

“Where is she?” Henry repeated, anxiety creeping into his tone as he glanced back towards Regina and then back to Snow, frown settling on his face. “And why is she locked up?” The Charming’s exchanged uneasy glances, and Regina sighed before answering her son, calling across the room.

“Your _grandparents_ ,” she injected the word with as much venom as she possibly could, “think that I have something to do with Emma disappearing this morning.”

“And did you?” The fact that he asked, despite his innocent eyes and earnest expression, made her heart sink deep into her chest, because would he ever see her as anything more than a monster ever again?

“Of course not, Henry.” She forced herself to speak calmly, despite her growing frustration at this whole debacle. “I promise that I didn’t, okay?” He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before turning back to Snow and Charming, determined expression on his face.

“She says she didn’t do it,” he said, simply, and Regina allowed herself a small smile at the way he viewed the world, so black and white.

“Henry…” Snow started, hesitantly. “We can't just accept her word as truth, I’m sorry. After the things that she’s done…” Regina sucked in an angry breath at that, barely preventing a growl from rumbling past her lips.

“Well then why can't you just get Gold over here to do a truth spell? Or to read her mind? Then you can let her go.” The Charming’s exchanged a glance at that, the thought clearly never having occurred to them previously.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” David ventured, and Snow nodded, looking thoughtful. “It’s a start, anyway.” He reached for the phone on the desk, and Regina went cold all over at the thought of _Rumpelstiltskin_ rooting around in her head.

It was possible to repress certain memories when someone was trying to read your mind – until they asked you direct questions, when the thoughts related to that often sprang to the forefront. And the question of Emma Swan? That would almost certainly bring the memory of the last night to Regina’s mind, and she did _not_ want _Gold_ of all people being privy to that.

And even if it was a truth serum, they were almost certainly going to ask what they’d talked about when Emma had stopped by at her place. And then she’d be in the same place, except she’d be spilling the details of their sordid night together to the whole room, which would no doubt include both of Emma’s parents and, mortifyingly, their _son_.

She’d barely listened to the conversation David had had with Gold on the phone, but she was already nervous, her heart pattering an uncertain rhythm in her chest, and her palms were sweaty, her head dizzy.

She didn’t even have time to think of a plan before the door to the station was pulled open again, and there Gold stood, with his damned cane and that self-satisfied smirk on his face, and even _worse_ Belle and Ruby were behind him, and God, this really was turning out to be the worst few days she’d ever had in Storybrooke, and that was quite the achievement indeed.

She couldn’t hear what they were saying – they moved close to the door to speak in quiet voices, and that just increased the feeling of panic in her chest because she knew that, no matter what, she couldn’t let this happen. She didn’t know what had happened to Emma, felt her own gnaw of worry for the blonde deep in her chest, where she had hidden it in the hope of not having to think what it meant, but she did know that whatever it was, the blonde would most certainly not want to return to the town being abuzz with the gossip of her sleeping with Regina.

Gold sauntered over to her cell after a few more moments of hushed conversation, the others filing behind him and forming a loose semi-circle. Henry stood between Snow and Charming, who each rested a hand on one of his shoulders, and all she could think was that it should be her, not them, to comfort him.

“You need my consent.” She forced the words out even though they stuck in her mouth; they burned, as did the looks that everyone gathered around her cell gave her. “To go poking around in my head, you need my consent.”

“Is that true?” Snow asked, frowning, as though she doubted Regina’s understanding of anything and everything magic.

“Yes, it’s true.” He regarded Regina carefully through the bars, his gaze, as it always did, seeming to see into her very soul. “I wonder, dearie, just what, exactly, there is in your head that you don’t want me to see.” She felt her lips curve into a snarl, feeling far too much like a caged animal under his scrutiny for her liking. His smile merely widened, and God, how she hated him.

“If you’re innocent, why won't you consent?” Charming asked, voice hard and demanding, and Regina’s gaze flitted to glance at him – but her eyes fell on Henry instead, who looked so disappointed in her. It nearly broke her – nearly, nearly – but she quickly turned away, because there was no way this room full of people were going to endure her humiliation.

“Is it really so surprising?” She ground out, fighting the urge to rise to her feet and pace the width of the cell. “To not want _him_ , of all people, going through my thoughts?”

“So you’d let someone else do it?” Henry spoke up, surprising them all, and her eyes fell to him again. “What about me, if Gold taught me how to do it?”

“ _No_.” Her voice was forceful, expression horrified, because there was surely nothing worse than that. Henry flinched at her tone, and she ran a hand through her hair in pure frustration, because why was nothing going right and where the _hell_ was Emma?

“Why? Because you did it?” Henry sounded so wounded, and it would have broken her heart had he not been so easily swayed from the thought that she was innocent.

“ _No_. Because I’ve done horrible things, and I wouldn’t want you to see them. But I swear to you Henry, I had nothing to do with this.”

“Then why won't you let him read your mind!”

“I told you, I don’t - ”

“No! If you really weren’t lying, if you really wanted to be a good Mom, to prove that you’ve changed, than you’d let him, despite everything! The fact that you won't just proves that you’re still the Evil Queen! Give me my Mom back!”

“I can't do that Henry, because I don’t know where she is, because I don’t have anything to do with this!” Her exasperation shone through as she raised her voice, unable to stop emotion from creeping into her tone when Henry looked so betrayed.

“Liar!” He practically screamed, and then he was shaking off the Charming’s hands on his shoulder and running for the exit – but not before he turned to her at the door, and the look on his face chilled her to the bone. “I _hate_ you.”

And then he was gone, disappearing through the open door, Ruby hurrying after him. Regina felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes and blinked them away with difficulty, because there was no way these people would ever see her cry.

“How long would it take you to brew a truth serum?” Snow asked in a low voice after a few moments silence, but Regina barely heard her over the ringing of those three words echoing through her skull.

“At least forty-eight hours,” he answered, and Snow shook her head.

“That’s not quick enough – something could happen to Emma in that time, if it hasn’t already.”

“I know, but she’s right – if she doesn’t allow me into her mind I can't do the spell. She’ll just force me back out.”

“Forty-eight hours?” Snow asked, and Gold nodded.

“Yes, if I start it now. In the meantime, I suggest sending out search parties to try and find the elusive Miss Swan.”

x-x-x

Emma sighed as she paused outside of the apartment that she shared with her parents and her son. It was an occasionally uncomfortable arrangement, but she’d learnt to deal with it – and was looking for an out, sooner rather than later, though she was loathe to admit that to them yet.

As it turned out, though, is was incredibly difficult to find an apartment to move onto in a fake town.

She knew it had been a rash and stupid decision to disappear for nearly two whole days, but after she’d woken up with a searing headache naked in bed next to an equally naked Regina Mills, she’d just needed an out.

It wasn’t that she regretted the night, not at all – she’d had so much to drink before going over because she’d known that she wouldn’t have had the courage to force herself over there to confront Regina if not, after the Mayor had been avoiding her since they’d returned from Neverland, aside from the times where they swapped Henry between them, like proper divorced parents.

No, she didn’t regret it, but it terrified her, because she wanted Regina more than she’d ever wanted anyone else before in her _life_ , and she just… she didn’t _do_ relationships. Not since the train wreck that had been Neal.

But Regina… Regina made her doubt that. She made her want everything that she’d never expected to, and she didn’t know to process that. So she’d ducked out of the Mayoral mansion at five o’clock in the morning knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, headed to the Sheriff’s station to scrawl a quick note and then taken off, out of town so that she could clear her head.

She was expecting to be berated by Snow and Charming, which was why she’d delayed so long on coming back. Not to mention that, despite the way she felt about her, she dreaded facing Regina again after leaving her to wake up alone. She was sure that she was going to get ripped into for that, but, well… Maybe Regina would have freaked out more in the morning if Emma had been there, anyway.

Maybe _she_ regretted the whole thing and it had just been a disaster that she never wanted to happen again, and honestly, that scared Emma almost as much. She hadn't been able to get that kiss out of her head for two weeks, but now that she knew what Regina looked like under her prim and proper clothing? Now that her hands, her mouth, had traced every inch of Emma’s body, now that she’d felt Regina come undone beneath her and gasp Emma’s name into her ear?

She didn’t know if she’d ever be able to survive not experiencing that again. It had never been far from her thoughts, had made it near impossible to concentrate on anything since; still, the memory crept into her thoughts at inopportune moments.

Like now, standing on the threshold of her home, where the son that she shared with the very same woman that she was imaging naked, no doubt sat inside. So she shook her head free of the thoughts, took a deep breath to prepare herself for the lecture that she was sure to receive, and slid her key in the lock, opening the door quickly before she could change her mind.

Snow and Henry sat inside on the couch, and the first thing Emma noticed was her son’s blotchy red face – clearly he’d been crying, and the thought simultaneously made her stomach clench because it was heart breaking to see him look so upset, and also made her want to destroy whoever had made him cry in the first place.

They both turned at the sound of the door, and an expression of surprise filtered over both their faces before Emma was enveloped by two sets of arms, one around the top of her legs and the other around her neck, and she froze at the unexpected affection, confused.

“Uh, guys? Not that I don’t appreciate this and all, but I’ve only been gone for two days.”

“We thought something awful had happened to you, Emma, where have you _been_?” Snow stepped back, one hand closing around each of Emma’s upper arms, face stern. “We were worried _sick_.”

“We thought my Mom had done something to you,” Henry piped up, arms still wrapped firmly around Emma’s waist – he looked up at her with wide eyes. “She didn’t, did she?”

“You what? Oh my God, I left you a _note_!” Anger rippled through her body for her parents blaming Regina _again_ , but she supposed, knowing some of the things that she knew the brunette had done to them back in the Enchanted Forest, that she couldn’t blame them, but still. Surely anyone with eyes could see that Regina was trying to change for the best, even if it was only for Henry’s sake.

“What?” The colour drained from Snow’s face at that. “ _Where_?”

“At the station? I left it on my desk.” Snow quickly reached for her cell phone in her pocket, and Emma’s sense of dread grew. “What the hell did you do?”

But her mother didn’t answer, instead she was already speaking on the phone – Emma assumed David was on the other side and listened intently, despite Snow turning her body away from her daughter, no doubt in an attempt to prevent her from overhearing anything.

“She said she left a note. On the desk.” Emma waited patiently for the response, her hand resting gently on the top of Henry’s head. “ _You_ were the one who went there first! Surely _you_ should have noticed it!” Snow’s voice turned slightly shrill, and Emma watched with interest – she didn’t think that she’d ever heard the two of them argue before. “Just let her go. _Now_. Before she tries to curse us again. No, _right now_. Just let her go home.”

“What are you talking about? Let who go home?” A sense of dread gathered in the pit of Emma’s stomach as things started to click into place, but it was Henry who answered her.

“They arrested my Mom.”

“Oh my God,” Emma groaned, because this was really just _perfect_. As if Regina was going to want to talk to her now. “Why?”

“She was the last person that saw you!” Snow, having hung up the phone, whirled around with a slightly wild look in her eyes. “Which brings me to my next question – what the hell were you doing over there at midnight, anyway?”

“I, uh,” Emma ran a wayward hand through her hair, because she did _not_ want to talk about, or _think_ about that night in front of her mother and her son. “I needed to talk to her.”

“At midnight?”

“It was important,” she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “And anyway, I don’t think that’s really the point here, is it? I think the point is that you arrested her for _no reason_. Did you not notice that my _car_ was gone?”

“She could have hidden it!”

“Oh, my God,” Emma groaned, really, really wishing that she hadn't come back, after all. “Henry, you didn’t believe them, did you?” She asked him, trying to keep her voice gentle as she cupped her hand under his chin, because of all the things about this that Regina would hate, it would be her son thinking that she hadn't changed at all.

“She’s evil,” he supplied, as if it was the answer to everything. “She’s still my Mom, but… she’s evil.”

“He told her that he hated her,” Snow murmured, voice very, very quiet, and Emma shook her head, because God, that would crush Regina more than anything else in the world. And she was definitely going to have her work cut out for her in trying to apologise.

“I have to go,” she muttered, trying to extract herself from Henry’s grip, but he just looked up at her with wounded eyes.

“Already?” He asked, pout forming on his face. “But you only just got back.”

“You’re not going anywhere until your father gets back and we have a conversation about what the hell you’ve been up to for the past two days.”

“I’m not a kid,” she hissed, because she felt like she was about ten years old, and what right did Snow have to order her around anyway? This woman that basically said she wanted to replace her with a baby that she could actually raise after so carelessly throwing her away?

“You act like one when you just up and disappear!”  Anger rippled through Emma’s body at that, and she was hyper-aware of Henry still clutching her tight – if not for him, she would have been out of the door minutes ago.  “And you want to go and do it again! Running away from your problems doesn’t solve them, Emma.”

“Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe the _problem_ here is _you_?” The words escaped her before she had the chance to take them back, and Snow flinched like she’d been physically hit. But Emma had thought a lot over the last couple of days; that was all she’d been able to do, really, and the one thought that kept coming back to her was the fact that she was being forced into having a relationship with the parents that had given her up, the ones who had never fully apologised for that, had thrown the idea of having another child so carelessly in her face. “Now I really am going.”

“Just run away again, then.” Snow’s voice stopped her in the doorway, and though she paused she didn’t turn around. “Run away and pretend that that’s the answer to everything.”

x-x-x

“Regina, open the fucking door!” Emma pounded the front door of Regina’s house for what must have been the fifth time, wincing as the force of it sent pain shooting down her arm. She knew the brunette was inside – she could see a light on within, had seen a shadow moving around the place, doubtless checking who was outside, but who else could it be but her, really?

“Regina,” she tried again, voice turning pleading, because fuck, she just needed to _see_ her stupid face and know that she was okay and maybe it was driving her a little bit insane to know that Regina was so close and yet refused to see her. “I will break down this fucking door if I have to!”

She actually _heard_ the long-suffering sigh come from the other side of the door, before it was wrenched open and Regina stood before her. Her face was like thunder, and it made Emma take an automatic step backwards because shit, she looked about ready to kill someone.

And that someone was probably her.

“ _What_ Miss Swan?” Her voice was cold, and she held a glass of what was presumably cider in one hand. She was wearing what she had been the other night – Emma could see a tantalising amount of the brunette’s upper leg from the shortness of her robe, the soft curve of her breasts exposed by the hastily-tied knot.

“Can I come in?”

“ _No_.” The single word was infused with so much fury that Emma had to fight not to react, and god, she was fucking this up royally. “Is that all?”

“Regina -” She started forward, hand reaching for the brunette’s upper arm at she turned to retreat back into the house, and the brunette physically flinched away from her touch and Emma stopped in her tracks, trying not to waver under the furious glare that was being aimed her way.

“ _Don’t touch me_.”

“Sorry.” She shifted her weight awkwardly from one leg to the other, beginning to forget why she’d come here in the first place. “Can I just… _please_ come in? I just want to talk. I’ll even keep my hands to myself this time.” She tried to smile, tried to bring the tone to teasingly flirtatious instead of furious, but Regina’s expression didn’t change. “Please?”

“Ten minutes,” came the reply after several seconds of heavy silence, as Regina turned away from her and strode back inside, and Emma stalled for a few moments more, uncertain as to whether that had actually been an invitation, before scampering into the house behind the brunette, shutting the door behind her.

She found Regina in the study, curled up in the same place she’d sat the first time Emma had been in this room, when Henry had come to find her. So much had changed since then – she couldn’t have ever imagined that, sitting there opposite this woman, she could have ever fallen for her.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as she came to stand inside the room, pausing awkwardly at the threshold because Regina still looked pissed and she knew better than to approach an angry woman, _especially_ one that could probably destroy her with just a flick of her wrist.

“For what? For running out on me or for the fact that your little disappearing act put me in a damn _cell_ for nearly two days?” Regina’s gaze didn’t lift from where she was staring into the roaring fire before her, so Emma deemed it safe to move forward, perching hesitantly on the edge of the couch opposite Regina.

“For all of it?”

“That doesn’t sound very certain.” Regina’s burning gaze finally moved to rest on Emma’s face, and the blonde barely recognised the woman sitting across from her. “Do you also apologise for my son saying that he hates me? I’ve suspected he did for a while, but it took your sudden disappearance for him to actually say the words.”

“He’s just a kid, Regina. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.” The brunette’s mouth twisted upwards at that, and Emma’s heart clenched painfully in her chest, because she knew how much Regina cared for Henry, and for him to say that… God, she couldn’t even imagine what that felt like. “He didn’t mean it.”

“Didn’t he?” She asked, and Emma could see the unmistakable sheen of tears behind brown eyes. “I think that if the choice ever came to down either me or you, we both know who he’d choose.”

“It’s not going to come down to that, okay?” The brunette looked away and Emma moved without thinking, crouching down on the floor at the brunette’s feet and forcing her eyes back to her own with gentle fingers under the elder woman’s chin. “Because I’ve told you a hundred times, I don’t want to take him away from you. You’re his _mother_ , okay? And maybe he doesn’t get what exactly that means right now, but he will.”

“You say that now,” Regina murmured, voice soft as velvet, “but what about in a week? A month? When you decide that it’s too hard to be here and… run off. And take him with you.”

“Is this about the other morning?” Emma probed, growing wary when Regina’s eyes flashed with something dangerous. “Because I ran out on you?”

“Why would I care about that when what happened was so clearly a mistake that can never happen again?” She shook off Emma’s hand in one elegant move, taking a heavy gulp of the amber liquid in her glass before levelling Emma with a look cold enough to freeze her blood in her veins. “You’ve had your ten minutes. Now get out.”

“Regina…” She trailed off, because she didn’t want to leave on _that_ note, but there was nothing but a cruel emptiness in Regina’s eyes now, one that made it all too easy to remember that she’d been the freaking evil queen.

“Get. Out.” Still, she didn’t remove, remained crouched on the floor of the study, before the woman who looked at her with a casual indifference that would have hurt had she not known it was faked.

Or she hoped it was, anyway.

“Are you deaf?” Emma just clenched her jaw and stared back at the brunette with as much defiance she could muster under the circumstances. “What, do you think that just because you wormed your way into my bed for one night that it means anything?” Still, she didn’t answer, forced her gaze to remain level, her hands to stop shaking, and her eyes from filling with tears from the sting of the brunette’s words.

“Because it didn’t. It didn’t mean _anything_.”

“Then why did it happen?” She spoke without thinking, not for the first time that day, and cursed her lack of a filter because the look that passed across Regina’s face told her that that was _exactly_ what the brunette had wanted her to say. A hand closed around the thin material of her t-shirt, and Regina yanked her closer, hard, so that when she next spoke the brunette’s words ghosted over her lips.

“Because I wanted it to. What better way to get into your head than this? I admit I was even a little bit curious about what you’d be like.”

“And?” Emma managed to croak, though she’d lost the ability to breathe, surrounded by the heady scent of Regina’s perfume on her skin, the rough way that she had tight hold of her, the feeling of her breath against her skin.

“Disappointing, at best.” Then the brunette’s hand tightened, dragged her closer and kissed her, bruisingly hard – it was a claiming kiss, one that left her head spinning and her body desperately craving more – before Regina released her, pushing her away hard enough to send her sprawling. “Now _get out_.”

She knew better than to push the issue when the brunette was in a mood like this, so she relented with a sigh and a shake of her head, rising fluidly to her feet and to the front door, refusing to allow herself to look back to the brunette she was leaving behind, whose vicious words echoed loud in her head.

x-x-x

It was half three before Regina could find the energy to move from the couch in the study and up the stairs to drag herself to bed. She’d lost count on the amount of cider she’d had, but the decanter on the table was significantly lower in volume than it had been when the night had begun.

She could still see clearly the look on Emma’s face as she’d told her that the other night was meaningless; the expression crawled over her skin, icy shards slicing through her heart in a way that made her want to clutch at her chest and curl up on the floor and never move again.

She hated herself, most of all, not for saying those things, but for _having_ to say them in the first place. She shouldn’t have let it get to this, should have never allowed herself a moment of indulgence for the way that she so desperately wanted Emma Swan.

She was weak, and she was lost, and she didn’t know how to pick up the pieces to put herself back into the woman that she’d used to be.

Green eyes and blonde hair haunted her on the walk upstairs, her mind flashing back to the image of a half-naked Emma carrying her effortlessly to her bedroom, pausing half-way to press her back against the cold wall and kiss her harder, and God, she just needed the memories to stop assaulting her because with them she didn’t know how to go on.

Because she knew that to experience that again would be the end of her – Emma Swan had crept into her heart, her mind, as well as her bed, and she had no idea how to remove her without crippling pain, because already she felt like she was drowning and this was just the beginning.

She paused in the doorway of her bedroom, a pain in her chest and a tightness in her throat as she looked towards the bed – it was perfectly made, but she could still see the sheets twisted in her fists as Emma’s mouth had worked its way down the length of her body, and she swallowed hard because she could remember the sensation all too well.

She had to force herself to step into the room, telling herself that she was being ridiculous, switching the light off almost as soon as she crawled into bed in an attempt to stop the memories assaulting her.

She had a feeling that it was going to be a sleepless night.

x-x-x

“Shit, Em, you don’t look so good.” Ruby’s gaze ran over Emma’s face critically, and the blonde groaned, dropping her head onto her arms, folded on the counter at Granny’s, hoping that if she hid maybe the brunette would just hand over her coffee and then leave her alone.

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to your customers?” She asked, the words muffled against the sleeve of her red leather jacket, and she glanced up at Ruby’s snort. “Just give me my caffeine, woman.”

“Did you get _any_ sleep last night?” The waitress asked as she handed over a mug, leaning over the countertop after glancing around to make sure no-one else needed serving.

“A little,” Emma lied, shrugged like it was no big deal – after she’d gotten back home, no amount of tossing and turning had led to sleep, no matter how exhausted she’d felt; she just couldn’t switch her mind off for long enough. So now she felt like shit, apparently looked like it, too, and had a long day ahead of her.

“Yeah, sure. So, where were you yesterday?”

“I just needed a break.”

“From what?”

“My suffocating parents aren’t reason enough?” She asked pointedly, raising the mug of steaming coffee to her lips and taking a heavy gulp.

“I guess,” Ruby shrugged, but there was a look of curiosity in her eyes as she watched Emma carefully. “How come you were with Regina the night before, anyway?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” The blonde muttered sullenly into her coffee cup, glancing up at Ruby’s laugh.

“Come on, Em, how can they _not_ ask you that. Since when where you and the Evil Queen on speaking terms? I know you went to Neverland together and all, but still. People are going to talk.”

“Don’t call her that.”

“What, the Evil Queen? Why?”

“Because she’s not like that anymore, okay?” Emma had to force her voice to remain steady, and her hand shook around the handle of the mug she was holding. “She’s different now.”

“ _Right_ ,” Ruby replied, curiosity only seeming to deepen. “Totally different. And since when are you defending her?”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are. Why won’t you look at me?” Ruby leant further over the counter, forcing Emma’s head up with one hand – the blonde reared back a little when she noticed how close they were, but the brunette merely smirked. “Not gonna bite you, Em, don’t worry. It’s not a full moon.”

She winked, and Emma laughed, and she was just really, really glad that she had Ruby in this town because she was pretty sure that was the first time she’d smiled since returning to Storybrooke.

“Now, are you going to tell me what kept you up all night? And what the deal is with Regina? They’re not connected, are they?” Ruby’s face turned thoughtful, and Emma’s heart sank in her chest because there was _no way_ that anyone could find out about what had happened.

“Of course they’re not related,” she scoffed, but the look Ruby shot her told her that maybe she didn’t believe her in the slightest. “Look, I just had a shitty night’s sleep, alright? Does there have to be a reason?”

“No, but there usually is. Usually a reason for people taking off, too.” Emma was about to reply and tell her that that was what she usually did, in the end, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly beside her. Ruby leaned back, rocking on her heels and Emma turned to glance to her left to see who was there and her mouth went dry, because it was Regina and she looked _furious_.

“Madame Mayor,” Ruby forced a smile, as Regina’s dark gaze moved from Emma to Ruby, and the wolf seemed a little taken aback by the look in the brunette’s eyes. “W-what can I get for you this morning?”

“Coffee. Black.”

“Coming right up.” Ruby shot Emma a look that clearly said ‘good luck with being left alone with her’, before moving away to the coffee machine. In the taut silence that followed, Emma was acutely aware of how close Regina stood, could practically feel the heat of her body, and she felt suffocated.

“I didn’t realise that you and Miss Lucas were so… _close_.” Regina was the first to speak, a bite to her words that Emma remembered all too well from the previous night.

“What, are you jealous?” Emma taunted, because she _really_ wasn’t in the mood, and it was almost worth it to feel Regina bristle at her side, and she turned her head to see the brunette glancing hastily around them to check that Emma’s comment hadn't been overheard.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she hissed back, angry. “I meant what I said yesterday – it meant _nothing_.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, the words spoken quietly into Emma’s ear, and the blonde just about managed to keep her expression blank, focusing on the mirror behind the counter.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Loud and clear, believe me. I won’t bother you again.” She forced herself to her feet, having finished the last dregs of her coffee and needing to be at the station soon – but as she stood to leave, Regina’s hand caught her wrist, her touch burning as it pressed against her skin.

She glanced at where the brunette’s fingers were circled around her arm, and then back up to meet her gaze. “Get off me.”

“I just wanted to…” She trailed off, but she did release her hold and took a step back, looking shaken. “It’s supposed to be my night with Henry. After the other day I didn’t… I didn’t know if he’d want to see me.” She sounded so uncertain, and Emma was floored by how easily she could turn from furiously angry to worrying mother.

“Yeah, I don’t know… I’ll talk to him. And I’ll bring him over if he wants to.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“I can’t force him, Regina. And neither can you.”

“Very well,” the brunette murmured, bowing her head and turning away, leaning her hands against the counter. Emma hesitated for a moment longer, unable to say for sure why she found it so difficult to force her legs to move, but Ruby’s return broke the spell and she waved goodbye to her friend before heading through the door and to what was sure to be a boring day at work.

When she arrived, Charming was already there, perched in his chair and talking on the phone. She hadn’t really spoken much to either of her parents yesterday, having stormed past them both and into her room upon her return from Regina’s (in true teenage-style-tantrum fashion), and not emerging until the next morning, when she’d gone straight to Granny’s upon getting dressed.

“Your mother’s very upset.” Charming’s voice cut through her thoughts as he put the phone down, and Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, well, maybe she shouldn’t go around arresting people for no reason,” she replied smartly, refusing to make eye contact by shuffling around the papers on her desk. “I left a freaking note.”

“I didn’t see it, and yes, that’s my fault, but can you really blame us? She _was_ the last person to see you – what were you doing over there, Emma? And don’t give me that ‘just needed to talk’ crap.”

“The next person to ask me that is getting a punch in the face,” she muttered, stacking the papers neatly and shaking her head when the post-it she’d hastily scrawled her note on fell out of the pile. She held it up, waving it in the air. “See, note. And it’s none of your freaking business why I was over there, anyway.”

“It does if she has something to do with you running away – did she say something to you? Threaten you?”

“For God’s sake, no, she didn’t. She didn’t do anything, okay? It was my decision. I needed a break. And I didn’t _run away_. Running away implies that I didn’t come back.”

“But if she -”

“Can we just stop talking about this now, please? My head is pounding, I had _the_ worst night’s sleep in the history of the world last night, and I just want a nice, quiet day, okay? Can you do that?”

“Fine,” he answered with a sigh after a few moments of heavy silence. “But don’t expect Snow to give up as easily.”

x-x-x

“Do I _have_ to?” Henry pouted later that evening, after Emma had gotten home from work and pointed out that technically he should be having dinner at Regina’s, and not here. “I’ve barely seen you the last few days, can I not just stay here? Please?”

“Henry…”

“Don’t force him to go over there if he doesn’t want to,” Snow chipped in, looming over Emma’s shoulder, and she had to fight the urge to tell her to shut the fuck up because she was really starting to suffocate, being back here.

“Henry look, it would mean a lot to your Mom if you went over there, okay? Especially after the other day. Have you even said sorry to her yet?”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Don’t wanna go over or don’t wanna apologise?”

“Both.”

“Henry -”

“Don’t force him! You don’t have to go over there, sweetie. You can stay here for dinner.” Henry didn’t even wait for Emma’s input, just beamed at Mary Margaret before turning to go sit back on the couch in front of the TV. The blonde glared towards her mother, who pretended not to see the look.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What you’re too nice to do. It won't kill Regina to miss one night with him. Besides, I, uh, invited Neal over.”

“You did _what_?” She hissed, following as Snow disappeared back into the kitchen, busying herself with the pans that were bubbling on the stove.

“You two haven’t spent much time together lately, since we got back – I figured it’d be nice for you two. And for Henry, too, to see his Dad. He likes seeing the two of you together.”

“Because he thinks that we’ll get back together and can be a real family – I can’t believe you’re trying to encourage that!”

“It’s okay to want that, Emma. It’s obvious that you still love him, and that’s okay, too. You can have a real chance together here, _with_ your son.”

“Oh, my God, I can't believe you’re actually saying that – can you _hear_ what you’re saying? I don’t still love him, and after what he did I don’t see how I ever will again. And Henry’s going to be crushed when he realises that there’s no perfect happy ending for us in the end, and it’ll be _your_ fault. Not everything works out like a fairytale, Snow – you’ve had your perfect life with your perfect husband, but not everyone is that lucky. Not everyone gets their happy ending.”

“Emma -”

“ _Don’t_ ,” she hissed, yanking her arm back as Snow made to reach for her. “Just don’t. I don’t even want to look at you right now. I’ll be upstairs.”

Her room was starting to feel more and more like a prison than a safe place, and she hated it. She wanted out, but she had nowhere to go, aside from a room at Granny’s and even if she could afford it, she really didn’t want to uproot Henry like that.

He came upstairs sooner rather than later, hovering uncertainly in the doorway before she waved him in – he climbed onto the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting comfortably beneath her chin.

“It’s okay if you and my Dad don’t get back together,” he murmured eventually, his voice quiet, words sounding like they’d been carefully chosen. “I know that he hurt you. I just want you to be happy.” She tightened her hold on him, tears springing to her eyes at his honesty – but she couldn’t help wondering what he would do if he knew who her heart really ached for.

“Thanks, kid.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, watched as his face predictably scrunched up – he was getting to that age where that was not cool, and it made her smile.

“Can I go to my Mom’s tomorrow? After school? Would that be okay?”

“Of course it is, kid.” They lay like that for a while longer, until Snow’s voice called up that dinner was ready, and Emma had to face the music. Henry’s hand in hers was the only reason she was able to find the strength to leave her bed and follow him downstairs, to where her insufferable mother and idiotic ex awaited her.

She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

x-x-x

“Emma?” Three weeks later the blonde sat behind her desk, wondering just _how_ bored someone could actually be before they died from it. She glanced up at the sound of Charming’s voice, as he lumbered over to her from his own desk. “Could you do me a favour and drop these off at the Mayor’s office?”

“Uh, if I have to?” She took the offered folder, though her hands shook slightly – she hadn’t been alone with Regina for a long time, and the only time they’d even been in the same room together had been when they were dropping Henry off at one another’s places.

“Thanks.” His smile was genuine, and she was actually pretty glad that he was working with her – it meant she wasn’t as lonely, and it helped having someone to share the workload now that everyone had their memories back and old feuds were causing more trouble than, in her opinion, they were worth. “Between trying to track down who broke into Gold’s shop yesterday and the paperwork backlog from when we were away, I’m swamped.”

“Yeah, no problem. Is it urgent?”

“Pretty, yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll go now and pick up some lunch on the way back – want anything?” She asked, rising to her feet and shrugging on her red leather jacket, running a hand absently through her hair, and grabbing the file as an afterthought.

“Nah, I’m going to go talk to a few people, see if anyone saw anything. I’ll lock up behind me so take a key.”

“See you later.” It was a short walk to Regina’s office, but her sense of dread grew with every step. She didn’t even know what she was dropping off – she glanced at the cover of the folder, saw the word ‘budget’ and promptly stuck it back under her arm, because if there was one thing she hated it was finances. Which was another thing David was good to have around for.

Regina’s assistant was in place when she walked through the front door of the Mayor’s building – she glanced up at the sound of Emma’s footsteps, and cast an uncertain look towards the door of Regina’s office.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I just came to drop this off – could I leave it with you?” The idea came to her suddenly, and maybe it was cowardly to want to avoid the brunette when she herself had called Regina out for it in the past, but she was really past caring at this point – the past few weeks had made her feel shitty enough as it was.

“Let me just have a look -” The assistant, Angela, was cut off as the doors to Regina’s office flew open, and Emma glanced up to see the brunette striding forward, brow furrowed as she looked down at her phone, clutched tightly in her hand.

“Angela, I have to make a quick visit to…” The brunette trailed off as her eyes lifted from the screen of her mobile and landed on Emma, taking note of the file in her outstretched hand. “Miss Swan,” she drawled then, sliding her phone away and folding her arms across her chest. “What a pleasant surprise. I assume that’s for me?”

“Uh, yeah, but I was going to leave it with Angela, I didn’t want to bother you -”

“Nonsense.” Regina stepped forward and snatched the folder from Emma, and the blonde’s breath caught when the brunette brushed against her in the process – she’d thought that three weeks apart would have at least stopped her from being as affected by the brunette’s closeness, but apparently not. “Let’s look over it in my office, shall we?”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary…”

“Oh, but I insist.” Regina’s eyes flashed with something dangerous, and Emma swallowed hard before sighing and stepping past the brunette and into her office, letting her follow behind. The click of the doors as they shut sounded much too ominous for Emma’s liking. “Drink?”

“It’s one in the afternoon, Regina.”

“Very well.” She moved past the blonde to perch on the edge of her desk, watching Emma with a predatory gaze that made Emma’s face feel flush. “You’ve been avoiding me.” She stated, quirking an eyebrow upwards with an elegance that only Regina could possess, and Emma sighed again, leaning against the arm of the chair that sat near to the door.

“You made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to see me again, Regina. I’m just doing what you asked.”

“Yes, well. I didn’t quite mean complete avoidance. It’s… Henry is being… difficult. He seemed to be under the impression that our… feelings towards one another changed in Neverland to become more friendly.”

“And he’s picked up on the fact that we’re not exactly dying to be around each other.”

“Mm.” Regina’s hands came to rest on either side of her hips, nails tapping an absent rhythm on the underside of the desk. “It’s making him… problematic. He wants us to spend more time together.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Unfortunately not. Do you really think I’d make something like this up?” The annoyance in Regina’s voice was clear, but Emma was stunned – Henry hadn't mentioned anything like this to her; she was surprised that he’d gone to Regina with it first. But then again, he probably suspected that it was Regina pushing Emma away, rather than a mutual desire to stay as far away from one another as possible. “Has he told you about the fundraising event they’re having at the school on Friday?”

“Yeah, he mentioned it.”

“I thought that perhaps we could all go together. It’ll make him happy, and it’s a public enough place that -”

“’Public enough’?” Emma questioned, voice rising slightly. “What, are you afraid that if we’re alone together somewhere you won’t be able to control yourself?”

“Please,” Regina scoffed, and Emma’s hands curled into fists because she _really_ didn’t want to deal with bitchy Regina right now.

“It’s not the most ridiculous thing in the world,” Emma replied, advancing forward towards the brunette, before her courage wavered under the force of Regina’s glare. “If all you really wanted was to fuck around with my head, then why did you avoid me for two weeks when we got back from Neverland, hmm?”

She came to a stop in-front of Regina, her hands settling on the desk beside the brunette’s, leaning her weight forward so that her face was just inches away from the elder woman’s. The Mayor’s jaw was tensed, her eyes nearly black, though whether it was with fury or desire Emma couldn’t say.

“Why can’t you just admit that you feel something for me, Regina?” She pleaded, because she knew, she _knew,_ that there was a part of Regina that wanted her. Otherwise there was no way in hell she would have avoided her for so long, would have grabbed at her wrist to stop her from leaving that night, would have been so obviously hurt by Emma’s disappearance.

“Because I don’t,” came the reply, Regina’s voice carefully level, but her eyes flickered down to Emma’s lips before moving back up to meet the blonde’s gaze, and Emma heard the hitch in her breathing as she leant closer.

“Don’t lie to me,” she breathed, eyes fluttering closed as she just breathed Regina in. It was electrifying to be so close to her again; the air between them felt charged, and though she longed to close the distance between them and taste Regina’s lips once again, she dared not push the brunette before she was ready – and she wasn’t about to take advantage of her, either.

“Please,” Regina murmured, voice breaking, “please just go. Before…”

“Before what?” Emma prompted, voice a hoarse whisper.

“Before I do something I regret. Just… just get out.” It wasn’t spoken with the same viciousness as it had the other night, but it had the same affect, and she tore herself away from the brunette and headed for the door.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice stopped her at the door, and she turned back to find the brunette watching her with an expression of regret, her breathing shallow and her face flushed. “You will come with Henry and me on Friday, won’t you?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” An expression of relief flashed across the brunette’s face, but it was washed away at the blonde’s next words. “I wouldn’t wanna let the kid down.”

x-x-x

Friday night rolled around far too quickly for Regina’s liking. She hadn't seen Emma since she’d walked out of her office on Tuesday afternoon, and though she tried to make herself believe that that was for the best, her heart still ached.

Henry was practically buzzing with excitement as they waited for Emma to arrive at the house before walking down to the school together – he hadn't shut up about how happy he was that she and Emma were trying to be friends since she’d picked him up from school three hours ago.

When the knock finally came, Regina took a deep breath the steel herself before allowing Henry to drag her to the door; he opened it beaming, and Emma stood on the other side, looking distinctly awkward in the attire that she was wearing, and one of Regina’s eyebrows raised at the sight.

“It’s nice to know that you actually own a _blazer_ , Miss Swan. I suspected that that insufferable red jacket was the only thing you owned.”

“Ha ha,” Emma deadpanned, shifting to run a hand through her hair before shoving both into the pockets of her (incredibly tight) jeans. “Let’s just get this show on the road, yeah?” Regina merely nodded and locked the door behind them, falling into step beside Henry, who walked in the middle of them, and kept up a steady stream of chattering, saving both women from having to talk to one another.

Inside the school was a flurry of activity, with parents and teachers milling around the outskirts of the huge hall they were hosting the event in, with stalls set up along the walls. Regina wasn’t entirely sure what the event was actually for – it had been arranged entirely by the school, rather than by her, but Henry seemed happy enough, practically bouncing from stall to stall, dragging his mothers with him wherever he went.

At least he was happy, Regina mused, as she tried to avoid stealing glances at Emma whenever the opportunity presented itself. She still couldn’t stop thinking about that night – more than once she’d woken up a hot mess, flushed from raunchy dreams, having to press a hand between her legs to sate her desire in order to be able to fall back asleep.

When Emma flitted away to talk to Ruby, leaving her alone with Henry, she should have been glad for the reprieve. But instead she found her eyes following the movements of the blonde, watching as she hugged her friend close, before drawing her away from the crowd and to one side so that they could talk.

She refused to admit that the feeling stirring in her stomach was jealously – that that was the reason that she felt suddenly ill, that it was why she could barely tear her gaze away from the two of them. And it was stupid – even if Emma was starting something with the wolf, it wasn’t like Regina had any right to be angry about it. She’d all but shoved Emma out of the door, _twice_ , but God, if her heart didn’t hurt when Ruby’s hand ran comfortingly down the length of the blonde’s arm, as she leant closer to whisper something into Emma’s ear. Clenching her jaw, she forced her gaze away, letting Henry pull her along until the pair were out of sight, no matter how hard she craned her neck – but she didn’t think that that was much better.

“Mom, do you mind if I go hang out with some friends? Just for a bit? They’re over there.” He nodded towards where a girl and two boys stood in-front of a stall further down the line, giggling, and nodded, because she couldn’t begrudge Henry his friends, when he’d been such a lonely child for most of his school life.

“Sure you can.” He flung his arms around her waist in a rare show of affection before winding his way through the crowd. She didn’t particularly like being alone in such a public place considering her past, and she took a few steps back until she was hovering close to the door, watching Henry closely.

“Regina.” She turned at the sound of her name, and promptly wished she hadn't when she saw Snow standing before her, Charming not far behind, as always. “Glad to see you here. Where’s Henry?”

“He’s over there with his friends.” She nodded towards where he stood, gesturing animatedly. “And you don’t have to lie – you’re not glad to see me.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Snow replied, clearly affronted. “I _am_ glad you’re here – if only so that I can have the chance to… to apologise. For thinking that you’d done something to harm Emma. I’m sorry.”

“That’s quite alright,” Regina answered, because really, what else could she say? She was already uncomfortable enough being here in the first place, and now she and Snow were actually being _civil_ towards one another. Unheard of.

“No, it’s not. But I appreciate you saying so.” There was an awkward pause, as the both of them struggled to find something to say. “Well I’ll, uh, see you around. Enjoy your evening.” She left, then, and Regina was alone with her thoughts once more.

She made the mistake of glancing towards Emma and Ruby once again, and seeing the blonde look so carefree and _happy_ resulted in a funny feeling in her chest, and she just couldn’t stay in there for any longer without a break.

So she stepped backwards out of the door she stood beside and made a beeline for the nearest bathroom – once inside, she curled her hands around the counter and took deep breaths, trying to control the rage she felt building in her veins, because she knew she had absolutely _no right_ to feel that way, and Emma deserved so much more than what she would ever be able to give.

She glanced up when she heard the door open behind her, schooling her expression into one of casual indifference, but it faltered when she saw Emma standing before her. Emma, who she wanted more than anything in the world, Emma, who she refused to let in because the thought was utterly terrifying. She didn’t know how to love. She wasn’t even sure she could, aside from her son.

“Are you okay? You ran outta there pretty quick.”

“I just needed some air.”

“Uh-huh, so you came to hide in the bathroom. Makes sense.”

“I am not _hiding_.”

“Really. So you weren’t at all bothered by me talking with Ruby? I saw you glancing towards us every five seconds – be careful you don’t develop a twitch.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But her face flushed with colour as being discovered, and Emma smirked, taking a few steps closer and leaning on the counter beside her.

“Yeah, you keep saying that until you start to believe it.”

“You are _impossible_ ,” Regina huffed, forcing her gaze away from entrancing green eyes, but she turned back when Emma scoffed in disbelief.

“ _I’m_ impossible? Are you fucking kidding me? Have you _met_ you?” Frustration was clear in Emma’s every word, in the way her hands were fists at her sides. “You know, I don’t even know why I bother.” She changed track, sounding resigned as she breathed a heavy sigh. “Look, Regina… When I walk out of that door, I’m done. I’m done with messing around, with trying to figure out what the fuck you’re thinking, just… done. So this is your last chance. Last chance to tell me what you _really_ feel. Because if you don’t stop me from leaving, then that’s it. And this time I really mean it, because I can't keep doing this. I know I left you that morning and that was a really shitty thing to do, and I hate myself for doing that and for hurting you. But you can't hold that over me forever.”

She paused, clearly waiting for Regina to say something, but her mind was running too fast for her to speak. Because the thought of Emma walking away, of them never having a chance because of her insecurity… it was unbearable.

So when the blonde sighed once more and then turned away, she acted without thinking, catching hold of the blonde’s wrist, much like she’d done that first fateful night, and stopped her from walking out the door and leaving her alone.

“I’m not promising anything,” she warned as Emma turned around, hope blossoming in her eyes. “Because it’s me, and it’s you, and… I can’t promise anything.”

“That’s okay,” Emma murmured gently, stepping closer, hands smoothing along Regina’s hips in a way that made the brunette shiver. “I just want a chance.” When their lips met it wasn’t chaste, it wasn’t sweet; it was harsh and passionate and heated, with teeth clashing against teeth as their hands ran eagerly over exposed skin.

When they pulled apart they were breathless, and Emma’s eyes were dark as they ran hungrily over the length of the brunette’s body, lingering at her chest, where the plunging neckline of her shirt afforded a generous view of her cleavage.

But Regina pulled back when Emma moved to kiss her again, conscious of the thought that they were in an unlocked bathroom at her son’s school, which was filled with half of the town’s population, any of whom could walk in at a moment’s notice. 

“Not here,” she murmured, stepping regretfully away from the enticing circle of the blonde’s arms and moving to stand in-front of the mirror, attempting to smooth her hair down from where it had been mussed by Emma’s hands.

“Then where?”

“When you’re taken Henry back to your parents place tonight and they’re all asleep,” she replied, spinning back around the face the blonde and painting a suggestive smirk on her face. “Sneak over to my place – I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

x-x-x

Emma paused in the hall of the Mayoral mansion, sure that she must have imagined the conversation with Regina in that bathroom, because there was just no way that, after everything, she could be this lucky.

She might have believed it, too, had the front door not opened easily beneath her palm – Regina would never have left it unlocked unless there was a reason. Still, she was hesitant as she made her way up the staircase, having draped her jacket on the bannister at the bottom, left her boots by the door, and followed the faint glow of light emanating from (she presumed, anyway) Regina’s bedroom.

She couldn’t stop the nervous jitters in her stomach – last time she’d been wasted enough to not feel them, but now she was fully aware of what she was doing, was terrified in-case she managed to fuck this up.  

She stopped in the doorway of Regina’s room, frozen by the image set out before her – Regina was perched on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but black lacy underwear and matching suspenders. Her hands were braced on the bed behind her, so she was leaning back, her legs crossed over one another as she sat bathed in the dancing light from the candles that sat upon the brunette’s vanity table.

“You took your time,” Regina murmured, eyes raking over Emma’s figure in a way that made the blonde’s mouth dry. “I nearly started without you.” The image of _that_ hit Emma like a train, and God, she didn’t know how she’d survived the first night with this woman, had no idea how to survive a second.

“That would’ve been… interesting.”

“Interesting, hmm?” Regina arched an eyebrow, and Emma nodded, still rooted to the spot – she’d forgotten how to make her legs move. “ _How_ interesting?” Emma’s breathing became shallower as Regina ran a teasing hand across the edge of her bra, before moving lower – she stopped at the line of her underwear, her smirk devilish as her eyes met Emma’s once more.

“Uh… very interesting.” Her mind was blank, because how the fuck was she supposed to be able to think with Regina freaking Mills sat in front of her in _lingerie_?

“Come here.” The brunette’s tone left little room for argument, and Emma forced herself to move forward until she was directly before Regina – strong hands moved to her hips, popping open the button of her jeans. “Off,” Regina murmured, tugging at the hem of the blonde’s shirt before peeling her jeans down her legs – she made an appreciative noise when she saw that the blonde wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath.

Emma felt strangely exposed, in a way she hadn't been before – this felt different, somehow. She was suddenly nervous under the heat of Regina’s gaze, Regina who looked so perfect, so effortlessly sexy.

“Get on your knees.” There was an underlying huskiness to Regina’s authoritative tone – neither of which had been present the last time that they’d slept together. It was electrifying. So she sank to her knees as the brunette’s legs parted, so she was situated between them – she ran her palms up Regina’s thighs as she leant forward to press their lips together.

Regina tasted like sin, and the soft moan that echoed into Emma’s mouth as her nails scraped down the outside of the brunette’s thighs set her pulse racing, desire coursing through her veins as Regina’s tongue dipped into her mouth, claiming her.

When their lips parted her hunger wasn’t sated; her mouth moved down the column of Regina’s neck, tasting every inch of her skin, lingering on the spots that made the brunette gasp or moan, or had her hands tightening in Emma’s hair, holding her closer.

By the time she reached behind to unhook the clasp of Regina’s bra there was an ache between her legs that only grew more intense with every sound that spilled from the brunette’s bruised lips. Her tongue laved across one of the brunette’s nipples, and she winced as the hands in hair tightened even further, pulling hard.

“God, _Emma_.” Her names was a reverent whisper as her teeth made her mark on the side of Regina’s breast – she kissed the purpling skin as she pulled back, meeting Regina’s hooded gaze and swallowing hard because fuck, she was too fucking hot for her own good.

When they kissed again it was messy, tongues sliding against each other as their hands wandered over skin – Emma groaned as Regina’s eager hands found her breasts, touching her teasingly before she slid one hand lower, cupping her sex roughly in a way that would have had her knees buckling if she’d been standing.

“Shit,” she gasped against the brunette’s mouth, pulling back and resting her head on Regina’s shoulder as a knuckle pressed almost absently against her clit before the pressure disappeared as Regina moved away. She laughed at Emma’s pout, running blunt nails down the length of the blonde’s back, making her arch forward as her eyes slammed closed because damn, Regina was far too good at this.

Her hands found the clasps of the brunette’s suspenders, and she undid them eagerly as their mouths met again, fire igniting between them – she could feel the heat radiating from Regina’s centre as she slid the flimsy material down toned legs and threw them to one side, dragging the brunette’s underwear down after them.

She ran her fingers teasingly along the apex of her thighs, feeling Regina shudder beneath her touch, and then the brunette was pulling back, one hand on Emma’s chest, stopping her movements just as her fingers climbed higher. She pouted again, but Regina merely smirked.

“What are you doing?” She asked, breathing heavy as she looked at the brunette questioningly, letting her hands rest just above Regina’s knees, thumbs running absently against the smooth skin beneath her fingertips. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?” Regina murmured, eyes dark as they ran across Emma’s face. “You said that this would be interesting.” Emma simply stared, confused. Understanding finally dawned when one of Regina’s hands slid deliberately down her stomach, and then Emma’s brain started to short-circuit because surely she couldn’t be – except she was, as she slid two fingers across the length of her own sex, before moving to circle her clit in irregular circles, moans leaving her mouth freely.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Emma whispered, because this was the most erotic thing that she’d ever seen in her whole life and _God_ , Regina’s eyes never left Emma’s face, even as she slipped the same two fingers into herself and the _sounds_ she was making – it had her completely transfixed.

There was only so long that she could keep her hands to herself though, because come on, it was _Regina_ , and she was only human. So she wrapped her fingers around the brunette’s dainty wrist and waited for her to move away – when she did she pressed the brunette’s damp fingers to her mouth, running her tongue along the length of them teasingly. She watched Regina’s eyelids flutter closed, saw her ensnare her bottom lip between her teeth, and just the sight of her was almost enough to make Emma come undone.

She released the brunette’s fingers before wrapping her arms around her thighs – she pressed a light kiss to the inside of Regina’s leg before running her tongue around the brunette’s clit in a way that she knew she liked from the last time she’d done it. Sure enough, Regina’s upper body dropped back against the covers, a breathless moan escaping her mouth as her hands fisted tightly in the bed sheets on either side of her.

She could feel that Regina was already close – it was no surprise, considering how long they’d waited for this. So she flicked her tongue against the hardened bud, wrapping her lips around is as she moved one hand from gripping the brunette’s thigh to instead press two fingers into her, accompanying each thrust of her fingers with a flick of her tongue, until she felt Regina’s walls pulling her deeper, tightening around her fingers before she came, back arching off the bed as she gasped the blonde’s name.

She rose to her feet once Regina had stopped shaking, wincing as her knees protested at being locked in the same position for too long. A hand reached for her arm and pulled her down onto the bed beside Regina, whose breathing was still erratic as she rested her head against the blonde’s chest, intertwining their fingers.

“I could get used to that,” she murmured against Emma’s collarbone, and the blonde grinned, tightening her hold around the blonde’s back as she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When she glanced up to meet Emma’s eyes that vulnerability was back, and Emma’s hand moved to cup her cheek gently, thumb smoothing across the skin.

“So could I.”

“Don’t leave me.” It was a broken whisper that nearly shattered Emma’s heart, and her hold tightened even more, because she _knew_ that feeling all too well.

“I’m not planning on it, believe me. I’ll be here in the morning, I promise.”

“I hope that’s not your way of saying that the night’s over…” Regina trailed off, eyes turning dark once more as she gazed at Emma hungrily. “Because I plan on returning the favour. Many, many times.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow as Regina moved to straddle her waist, pressing the blonde’s arms above her head and using her weight to immobilise her.

“Mhm. You might not even be able to walk tomorrow.” Regina’s voice was sultry as she leant down to say the words in Emma’s ear, teeth grazing the blonde’s earlobe teasingly.

“Yeah? Well, do your worst.”

“Oh, I plan to.”

x-x-x

“Shit, Regina, we ca-can’t keep doing this,” Emma panted, pressed against a bathroom stall in Granny’s diner, held in place by the weight of Regina’s body as the brunette’s hands worked between the blonde’s thighs.

“Why not?” Regina murmured into the blonde’s ear, smirking when Emma’s knees buckled as she let her thumb press against the blonde’s clit, aware that they’d been in here for a while and people would probably start to notice pretty soon.

“Because I - _fuck_ ,” Emma broke off as Regina’s fingers curled inside her, grasping desperately at the small of the brunette’s back, trying to drag her closer. “Because we’re going to get caught one day.”

“But isn’t that what makes it so much more exciting?” She breathed, and she pressed her mouth to Emma’s as she felt the blonde come undone around her fingers, swallowing the sound of her moans with her tongue.

“God,” Emma mumbled when they broke apart, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control, letting her head slump back against the wall at her back. “You need to stop dragging me in here.”

“But it’s so convenient.” Regina stepped back from the blonde, smirking once again when Emma protested at the loss of contact. She smoothed down her dress before cracking the door of the stall open, only leaving when she saw that no-one was stood outside.

She washed her hands at the sink as she waited for Emma to emerge – she did after a few moments, hair dishevelled and face flushed, hands at her waist, tugging the fly of her jeans up. Regina watched her in the mirror, and the blonde raised an eyebrow at the scrutiny.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she replied, but there was a soft smile on her face as she turned around to face her. Truly, she’d been thinking how lucky she was, to have this woman in her life, but she wasn’t about to tell Emma that – she’d never hear the end of it.

“Okay,” Emma replied sceptically, running her hands through her hair in an effort to straighten it out. “I mean it, though – you can't just keep dragging me away whenever you get jealous.”

“Well if your mother would stop _throwing_ you at Neal like a bone to a dog, maybe I wouldn’t have to.”

“Regina, come on,” Emma implored, rolling her eyes. “You know that I hate her doing that, and there’s nothing between me and Neal. It’s _you_ that I want; otherwise I wouldn’t be letting you fuck me in some dingy bathroom stall at my mom’s birthday party.”

“Truthfully I’d rather fuck you in my bed, but seeing as that wasn’t an option, here we are.”

“I had to come, she’s my _mother_. And if we just told them -”

“Told them that we’re sleeping together? I’m sure your parents would _love_ that.”

“Is that really all we’re doing? Sleeping together?” Regina ground out a sigh, because this was the same argument they’d been having for weeks now. It had been four months since the night of the school fundraiser; four months of sneaking around trying to find time to be together, and while Regina had to admit that it was exhausting, she wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea of telling Snow and Charming that she was dating their daughter.

She wasn’t really good girlfriend material, after all.

“You know what I meant,” Regina sighed, looking away from Emma’s searching gaze, but the blonde only stepped closer, resting a comforting hand on the brunette’s lower back. “I just… I like what we have.”

“And so do I, but I’m not going to live my entire live hiding you like you’re my dirty little secret. Because you know what, Regina?” The brunette turned to face the blonde, and was surprised by the depth of emotion that she saw staring back at her in green eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you, and while that scares the shit out of me, it makes me really fucking happy, too. And I want everyone to know that.”

“I…” Regina trailed off, made hesitant by the admission – sure, there’d been hints of the depth of what they felt for one another over the past few months, but there was quite the difference between that and actually _saying it._ “I think I’m falling in love with you, too,” she answered, eventually, because she’d felt it in her gut for so long and it was such a relief to know that Emma felt the same way – to know that she wasn’t alone anymore, that she had someone that she could potentially spend the rest of her life with. And she’d come to terms with that over the time they’d been together; it didn’t make her want to push Emma away anymore. It made her want to keep the blonde close, because she didn’t think she’d survive if she ever had to live without her.

“Then can we agree to tell people about us sooner rather than later?” Emma asked, imploringly, her touch still gentle and reassuring at the base of the brunette’s spine. “I’m pretty sure that Henry already knows something’s up, seeing as he’s almost walked in on us like three times.”

“At least now he knows to knock before going into a room.” The memory of the first time, when Henry had decided to drop in at Regina’s for a random visit, made her smile – Emma had quickly dived into the bathroom at the sound of their son’s voice, with her jeans wrapped around her legs (it was a miracle really that she hadn't fallen over), leaving Regina with about three seconds to button up her blouse and straighten her skirt before their son had come charging into her bedroom. He’d looked horrified to find her so flustered, noticing the pair of boots that clearly did _not_ belong to Regina lying at the foot of the bed, and had quickly scampered away to wait for her downstairs.

“True but I kinda think we should tell him before he, you know, accidentally sees us going at it. Less traumatic and all.”

“Hmm.” Regina pressed her lips together, still not liking the idea in the slightest – she didn’t want the whole town knowing her business, and she knew that this news would spread like wildfire.

“Plus,” Emma spoke again, whatever thought that was in her mind making her grin. “Just _imagine_ the look on Mary Margaret’s face when we tell her – is it not worth it just for that?”

“You do make a good point, dear,” Regina mused, because that _would_ be an entertaining conversation. “I’ll think about it. But when it comes down to it, _I_ will be the one to tell her. And I’d like a camera nearby to capture the moment.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.”


End file.
